A broken Draco
by alwaysaHPfan
Summary: Just because I write it does not mean I ship it or not, I write many different ship stories and I just started off with Dramione. Summary: 5 years after the war, Hermione runs into a broken Draco malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Since the war ended 5 years ago things had been pretty quiet, after graduation at Hogwarts Harry and Ron went off to become Aurors for the ministry and Hermione got a job as a healer. So she rarely sees them except at christmas and when they owled each Hermione was on her way to work she thought back to the last time she had seen Ron and Harry, then 'bam', she smacked into someone who was going the opposite way. "watch where you're going!" When she looked up to see who was yelling at her, a oddly familiar pair of grey eyes were staring back at her.

She looked closer at the man to see an extremely thin Draco malfoy,or at least she thought it was Malfoy, he looked as if he withering away."Malfoy is that _you_?" said Hermione, "Who else would it be Granger?" said Malfoy dryly. "Well what happened to you? you look aweful." said Hermione, "awwh, thanks for that wonderful compliment, you don't that look so good yourself." Malfoy said.

"You know what I meant, you should be in a hospital!" said Hermione. "I don't think so, the media would have a field day with that." said Draco, "Is your image really that important Draco?"said Hermione. "My Image is everything, but I wouldn't expect you to understand." draco said. "well countless if I understand or not, If you will not go to a hospital you are coming back to my flat so I can check you out." said Hermione. "wow, I didn't know you were into me like that Granger."said Draco "I'm a healer you twit, I just need to see if anything else is physically wrong with you." said Hermione,_looking a little disappointed Draco compiled and avaporated to Hermione's flat with her_. Once they arrived Hermione showed Draco where he could lay do while she checked him over for any broken bones and to see how much he was under weight.

_When she when to check his heartbeat, she could feel his distended rib bones and she knew he should be in a hospital, but she couldn't bring herself to let him almost brought her to tears when she seen that he was 50 pounds unweight._ "Draco, I still think you need to be in a hospital, you have a lot of weight to gain back and you need to strengthen your bones, and you'll get great care at saint margos." "no, I can't go to a hospital, I have confidence in you, and as I remember you were a really smart witch at hogwarts." said Draco, "Okay Draco, but if your condition does not improve within a week, you are going to have to be admitted into the hospital, ok?" said hermione. " Alrighty granger I can agree to that." said draco, "Draco seeing as you might be here awhile, you should get used to calling me Hermione." said hermione.

_That night while Hermione was sleeping she had a dream about her and Draco together and that they were married and had several kids._ When Hermione woke up she tried to forget the dream and focus on nursing Draco back to health. "Draco, I was wondering, what happened to you after the war? How did you end up like this?" said Hermione._ While Draco was eating soup he thought about that question, and how to answer it without blurting out that he fancied her._"Well after the war end and the light won, the Aurors put my dad in jail, and my mom became really upset after that, and I didn't have anything to live for, so i just started roaming around trying to find somewhere to fit in." said Draco. A small tear dropped from Hermione's eye, she had no idea what had happened to Draco after the war, but now that she did she wished she would have told Draco her feelings before. " I'm so sorry Draco, i had no idea."said Hermione, "but you should know, i'm here for you Draco and i'm gonna help you get better." said Hermione."Thanks Hermione, it means a lot to hear you say that." said Draco.

Hermione starts to leave the room to brew Draco a calcium potion to strengthen his bones when Draco spoke again. "Hey Hermione, I just wanna say I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood all those times in school, I really didn't mean it." When hermione looked in Draco's eyes she knew he was tell the truth.

One week later Draco had gained several pounds back, so Hermione had told him that he wouldn't have to go to the hospital, but they would be spending several weeks at her flat getting to know each other more while Draco gained back all the weight he had lost. Both Draco and Hermione loved the idea of that.

The end! I hope you like it please leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks passed Draco's health improved, and as Hermione got to know Draco, she realized how nice he really was, and how little she knew about him when they were at hogwarts. But she had to keep her feeling and emotions to herself, all healers know emotions can get in the way of a patient's care, but Draco wasn't just another patient anymore.

"How are you feeling Draco?" said hermione, "Pretty good actually" said Draco. "Well it looks like you have gained back 40 pounds I think you'll be able to go back home next week." said Hermione. " Hermione, I don't have a place to go back too, while the aurors were searching for death eaters after the war, they left Malfoy manor in ruins." said Draco. "You can stay here as long as you need while you get back on your feet." said Hermione, "Thanks Hermione, you have done so much for me already, I don't know how i'll ever repay you." said Draco, "Draco, you are my friend now, there is no need to repay me, I'm glad I'm helped you." said Hermione

Then next day while Hermione was cooking her and Draco some lunch, a white owl flew in her window. It had a note from Harry on it. Dear Hermione, I know we haven't seen each other much lately so I thought I might drop by your flat later today. love, Harry

"Hey Hermione who's owl was that?" asked draco, "ummm, it was Harry's owl, he said he is coming over later."said Hermione "ahh, well maybe i'll have a little fun with saint potter."said Draco, "Draco he doesn't know you're here, so just stay in here when Harry comes over, i don't want you to fighting." said Hermione. "Fine." said Draco

Later That afternoon Hermione heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Harry there. "Harry, it's so good to see you!" said Hermione, "It's good to see you to 'Mione." said Harry.

Draco couldn't believe that Potter had been here for almost three hours already, he had been eavesdropping the whole time and didn't like it that Potter was still talking to Hermione, when she should be taking care of him! Then Draco overheard something Harry said to Hermione.

"So how would you feel if I today you I got you a blind date?" said Harry,"What? Harry why would you do that?" Hermione said. "well you don't get out much and i don't want you to be lonely." said Harry. Just then Draco burst through the spare bedroom door and attacked Harry.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" said Harry, "Never mind that Potter, just back off on Hermione, she's mine."said Draco, "She's not yours Draco and if she wants to she will go on that blind date!" said harry "I should kill you for suggesting hermione go on a blind date, but I guess you are right, it is her choice." said Draco. "Well what do you say Hermione?" asked Harry, "It's not a choice at all, i'm staying here with Draco, I don't wanna go on a date with any other guy." said Hermione. when Hermione said that, it made Draco smile, and he thought he might have finally found something to live for.

The end! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
